Jealousy may not be an ugly thing
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: Takes place after episode 93. Some people say jealousy is an ugly thing but maybe it is also something that pull two people in denials closer, with the help of Nagihiko that is. KuukaixYaya.


My first shugo chara fic! I am a die hard KuukaixYaya fan and I'm disappointed that they aren't many fics of them out there. Despite that, I'm happy that all KuukaixYaya fics were very good especially a fic called 'Abracadabra'. I hope that more people will write KuukaixYaya fics.

Do you think I should start a multi-chapter KuukaixYaya fic? It will take place after Yaya graduate to middle school~

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

Yaya sighed as she sat on the grassy field. She had left after Utau had finished singing her new song despite there are still more. For some reason she don't feel quite happy to be there. Pepe had fallen asleep so she left her with the other charas.

_I wonder what Kuukai is doing now… _Yaya shook her head, _why is Yaya thinking about Kuukai?_

It had been quite simply really, ever since the guardians caught Kuukai and Utau just a moment before her rehearsal, her heart has this longing feeling as if something is pulling it towards something. At first Yaya thought that it is because Kuukai had another friend and she is just too stingy to share. She was ashamed at the thought and quickly dismissed it.

"Hey Yaya, what're you doing out here?" A familiar voice asked behind her.

"Nagihiko! You gave Yaya a scare." Yaya huffed.

"Sorry about that but you were gone after Utau sung her new song." Nagihiko replied, "Did something happen?"

Yaya shook her head furiously, "No, no! Yaya just needs some fresh air."

Nagihiko gave her look at clearly doubted her lie but nodded, "Okay but you don't have to worry about it. I'm sure Kuukai and Utau haven't escalated to that relationship yet."

Yaya looked up at him in surprise, "Wha-"

"It's not very difficult to miss if you're paying attention which Amu-chan and Tadase failed to." Nagihiko replied smugly.

"Yaya wasn't that obvious." Yaya defended.

"So what do you call staring at Kuukai and Utau's back the whole time when we were walking?" Nagihiko pointed out teasingly before ruffling her hair, "It's okay to be jealous."

"Yaya wasn't jealous and never would!"

"It's not nice to lie." Nagihiko chided.

Yaya pouted and turned away. "Yaya wasn't lying either, Nagihiko is being mean." Yaya huffed before looking at Nagihiko from the corner of her eyes, smirking. "And it's way much obvious that Nagihiko has a crush on Rima-tan."

"Huh?"

"Don't act stupid, Yaya knows." Yaya grinned in satisfactory.

"I don't like Rima that way, even if I did, Rima wouldn't like me."

"Oh? But what about those longing looks Yaya caught you direct towards Rima-tan?"

Nagihiko sighed, "I was hoping for her to stop glaring at me whenever I am near Amu-chan."

"Hmm so it's a love triangle, huh?" Yaya pondered aloud.

"What love triangle?" _This girl has too much fantasy. _Nagihiko thought sweat dropping, "And don't think I haven't realized it yet but you are directing the subject away from Kuukai and you."

"Yaya wouldn't do that because Yaya doesn't like Kuukai that way." Yaya protested.

"You sound like you are trying to convince yourself than me." Nagihiko pointed out.

Yaya's cheek flamed, "S-Shut up!"

Nagihiko laughed, now he knew why Kuukai liked to tease Yaya. "Sure, sure. But don't stay out here for long, Easter might be back."

"Don't worry; they are too stupid to come back." Yaya laughed.

"Alright but do you still need me to accompany you?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yaya will be fine."

"If you're sure…" Nagihiko said hesitantly, looking around for any dangers before walking back to the concert.

-x-

_Yaya should also go back too. _Yaya thought as she stood up, preparing to leave. Unexpectedly, the Easter underlings did come back to retrieve the player. They caught sight of Yaya before and stayed behind to observe her.

"I wonder how the concert is going." Yaya pondered aloud.

"Should you really wonder about that?" Chichimura said from behind her.

"God, why do people always try to scare Yaya?" Yaya groaned.

"It wasn't our intention to scare her, was it?" Manto asked.

"I don't know; it was Chichimura who scared her." Tsukumo replied.

Chichimura glared at the both of them, "Shut up! Can't you see this is a good chance to impress the boss?" Chichimura smirked at the guarded Yaya, "She doesn't have her chara with her anyway."

"And even if she did, it's just a big baby." Manto laughed.

"What's so funny about being a baby?" Yaya exclaimed.

Tsukumo laughed, "Did you just hear what she said?"

"What's wrong with being a baby? It's simple; no one would want to be with a baby. Look at Hinamori Amu, Hoshina Utau and the other female member of the guardians, you don't see them acting like babies and they are popular." Chichimura pointed out smugly.

"Yaya doesn't want to be popular anyway!" Yaya shouted.

"Not only that but you will never get your crush, Kuukai Souma." Chichimura taunted, obviously having heard her conversation with Nagihiko.

That hit a spot.

"Chichimura is really good at this, isn't she?" Manto whispered to Tsukumo.

"Like they always say, it takes one to know one." Tsukumo whispered back. The both of them froze when Chichimura's glare was directed at them.

"S-Shut up! Leave Yaya alone!" Yaya shouted, fist clenching.

* * *

"Nagihiko? Where did you go?" Kuukai asked when Nagihiko returned.

"I just went to check up on Yaya." Nagihiko replied.

Kuukai looked at him in confusion. "Yaya? But isn't Yaya," Kuukai looked at Yaya's empty seat, "…not here."

"She went out to get some fresh air." Nagihiko reassured.

"Are you sure? That doesn't really sound like Yaya…"

"She just had a lot in her mind and she needs some peace and quiet to sort it out."

"How did you know?"

"We just had a little chat."

"Oh," Kuukai said with a hint of disappointment. If something was wrong, why didn't Yaya come to him? "What was troubling her?"

Nagihiko chuckled, "Sorry but I've been sworn to secrecy."

Kuukai folded his arms, "Come on, I want to know what had been troubling Yaya too."

"Oh? Why are you so concerned?"

"What do you mean why? Of course I'm concern, she's my friend."

Nagihiko raised an eyebrow, "Friends, huh?"

"I don't get what you're getting at."

Something popped in his mind, "It's nothing, and her problem has been solved anyway."

"If it's solved then you can tell me what is it, right?"

"Well we don't really want to let someone else know this early but…" Nagihiko faked a sigh, making him looked troubled.

Kuukai blinked, "Wait, wait, wait! You don't mean the both of you…"

"Yes, we're dating. It would seem that Yaya was unsure if I returned her feelings."

"Did you?"

"We are dating now, aren't we?" Nagihiko said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"…Congratulations then…" Kuukai turned away.

"Why are you so sad?" Nagihiko asked, edging closer towards him.

"I'm not sad. It's just that…"

Nagihiko smirked, "You have feelings for Yaya and you are upset because I got her first?"

"What, no!" Kuukai protested.

"I'm tired with all this denials. So is it a yes or no?" Nagihiko folded his arms impatiently.

"Geez, don't worry, I won't steal your girlfriend just because I like her alright?"

Nagihiko smirked, "So it's a yes then?"

"…"

Nagihiko laughed, "Relax, you can go after her. I was lying to get an answer out of you."

"Y-You what?"

"It's natural for a jack to help out a jack right? If you want to hear about Yaya's problem, why don't you look for her?" Nagihiko suggested, "I'm pretty sure she wants to share it with you. After all, the both of you have the same problem."

Kuukai frowned in confusion, "What do you mean by…oh…"

"Yes 'oh', now go." Nagihiko shooed him.

"Thanks." Kuukai grinned and headed over to where Yaya is.

* * *

Yaya gave a wince when her bottom met with the ground. Despite having no X-eggs under their control, it wasn't that hard with three adults dealing with a child especially one who don't have her chara with her.

"You aren't so tough now, are you?" Chichimura laughed.

"Should we take her to the headquarters?" Manto asked.

Chichimura gave a laugh, "What for? What would the headquarter want from her? She's practically useless."

Yaya's eyes sting at the remark.

"Psh, didn't you think that her friends would come after her?" Tsukumo pointed out.

"Are you sure? I think we would be doing them a favor." Chichimura said haughtily.

"Why don't you stop it? The baby looks like she's about to cry." Manto taunted.

It is as they said, Yaya's eyes started to water every sentence they spoke. She is useless, only a baby. Worse, she could even be a burden. What has she done so far that has really helped the guardians?

"Yaya!" Kuukai's voice shot out from behind her, his eyes widened when he noticed tears were dripping down Yaya's cheek.

"Uh oh, the soccer freak is here." Manto said.

"Don't worry; at most we will be dealing with one kid since the other is useless." Chichimura grinned.

"But the only difference is that he has his chara with him." Tsukumo pointed out and the three looked at each other.

Kuukai stood in front of Yaya protectively and glared at the three. "Fuck off."

The three employees gulped and scattered away but not before promising that they will be back.

"I'll go after them." Daichi said, flying after the three.

"Yaya? Yaya?" Kuukai repeated as he shook Yaya's shoulder.

"K-Kuukai?"

Kuukai gave a sigh of relief, "You really scared me just now, why are you crying?"

Yaya looked away, "…Yaya is useless and a burden to everyone."

"Are you listening to what you're saying?" Kuukai asked, "How could you think that you are a burden?"

"But it's true; Yaya has done nothing for everyone but cry and whine." Yaya cried. "The only reason why Yaya is a guardian because Yaya has a guardian chara."

"That's not true…" Kuukai tried to console her, rubbing her back.

"Then what has Yaya done so far that really helped?"

Kuukai smiled, "Well, you're the only one who doesn't let anything get you down before and you've always managed to cheer us up. Plus, I like it when you always turn up for every of my soccer matches and cheer for me."

"R-Really?"

"Yep, so don't cry anymore."

Yaya rubbed away her tears and smiled at Kuukai, "Thanks for cheering Yaya up! Yaya appreciates it!"

"Heh, no problem." Kuukai grinned, sweeping her bangs away and kissed her forehead knowing that it would make Yaya blush.

As expected, Yaya did blush and gave a little squeak when his lips touched her skin.

"Aw damn it, you're so cute." Kuukai laughed, ruffling her hair.

Blushing, Yaya pouted. "You're going to mess up Yaya's hair!"

"Since when did you care about that? Especially it's something Rima would say." Kuukai pointed out.

"Hmph." Yaya folded her arms and looked away, pouting.

Kuukai sat down behind her and pulled Yaya so that she is sitting on his lap. Surprised at the sudden action, Yaya turned her head to question him only to receive a kiss on the mouth this time. Her eyes were wide and her mind is unable to comprehend anything.

"Hm, I thought that you would react." Kuukai said, faking disappointment after breaking the kiss.

"Y-You just surprised Yaya!" Yaya protested, "Do it again!"

Kuukai chuckled at her antics but still fulfilled her request. Someday, they would have to repay Nagihiko for this. Oh a plan has already been formed in their mind but for now, they would rather enjoy the kiss.

* * *

Once again, do you think I should start a multi-chapter KuukaixYaya fic? It will take place after Yaya graduate to middle school~ Please REVIEW.


End file.
